


Imitation Mistletoe

by Reecie_Lou



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/F, Short One Shot, but literally WHY isn't there more janstar, mild swears, yes i know its not christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reecie_Lou/pseuds/Reecie_Lou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janna's got some mistletoe, and she intends to use it. Marco is very curious (albeit a little worried) about what's going on (bc the world needs more Janstar okay).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imitation Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> *throws my headcanons of Janna and Marco being cousins over y'all*
> 
> PLs shuush I know it's not Christmas. I know it's March. This was originally posted on tumblr and fanfiction around Christmas. 
> 
> Based on that adorable Christmassy Janstar by Spatziline on tumblr that nearly gave me a heart attack from cuteness. You should go check it out if ya haven't, it's great.

 

Janna's fingers gripped the small plastic plant in her pocket as her eyes searched around the darkened park.

The stars shone above her and the snow glittered beneath her feet. Jackie had decided to throw another one of her annual Christmas parties and as usual, almost everyone she invited had shown up. There was a sight of cheery friends, exchanging gifts and just generally having a good time. If one squinted, they would have noticed Jackie running around the park in the darkness as she tended to guests (even though she didn't exactly need to).

Not that Janna really cared about that right now to be honest. No, she was too busy on the lookout for _someone_...

"You look desperate." A familiar voice chimed from beside her.

She waved her hand dismissively in response, "Oh, hey Marco. Whaddup?"

"What, no teasing? No annoying banter?" He tutted, shaking his head and when Janna glared at him she noticed he was shivering slightly despite all his layers of clothing. Hah, _good_. "I think you're losing your touch."

"Oh am I?" She pulled the plastic out of her pocket it in a dramatic fashion, almost threateningly waving it at him with a smirk etched across her face.

Marco stared at in silence for a few seconds before saying, "So who were you _really_ saving that for?"

Crud. She blanched, trying to slip it back into her pocket casually, "N-no one, and even if it was for someone it's none of your business anyway."

Marco chuckled disbelieving, "Yeah well, I'll let grandma know you're saving her a kiss then."

He walked away and Janna let out a visible huff of air. Asshole.

She frowned. Why was always difficult to find the person you're looking for, but you always find the person that –

"Hey Janna!"

Janna yelped, jumping about ten feet in the before spinning to face the blonde she had been looking for all night.

"Star! Geez, you scared the stuffing out of my stocking." Or... however that saying goes.

"Oops, sorry." She giggled behind her hand, drawing a smile to Janna's face. Oh, she's so cute.

Star spoke again before Janna could, "How are you enjoying all the Christmassy festivities so far? It's so exciting! All the snow, and the songs, and the sweet little stories you guys tell - it's amazing how many there are about the same guy." She laughed.

Janna couldn't help but laugh along, "Yeah I guess so." She was so used to the holidays that she usually took them all in stride (except Halloween, which was the greatest ever). And pretty much most people around her did the same. For someone to have such childlike glee and excitement was quite endearing to her really.

"I also keep hearing about this eggnog drink, but Marco won't let me touch the stuff." She pouted and Janna snickered.

"Trust me - you're not missing out on much. Hey uh," she shifted slightly, "Speaking of traditions, have you heard of mistletoe?"

Star's nose scrunched – adorably, might she add - in thought for a moment before she snapped her fingers suddenly, "Oh! You mean that magic-y kissing plant!" Oh sure, close enough.

"Well," she held the small sprig between them with a smirk, "I've got one here if you wanna try it out." Janna wanted to smack herself. Really? _Really? That's_ how you're going to about things? Well, no backing out now.

Star seemed to pause, a bit taken aback and Janna suddenly felt a bit nervous. Like, oh man what if this was a bad idea? Shit, it was definitely a bad idea.

But suddenly Star had grabbed her wrist with a smile and was pulling her down towards her and, oh my god was this actually happening? She felt her heart begin to race because oh man, everything was actually going so much better than she had originally planned.

And then, uh wow okay, she was kissing her on the lips. Janna was completely caught off-guard because she honestly expected her to kiss her cheek at the last second. But Christ this was even better. Way better. Star's hand found its way into hers; her thumb brushing her hand gently and Janna feeling herself melt into her boots.

She felt Star pulling away, noticing the faint taste of peppermint. Oh. She blinked dazedly, brown eyes meeting blue.

"How was that?" Star's voice was soft. Oh man, oh man she was really cute oh _man._ Janna felt her face burn as her responses were just incoherent stammers. Star burst into giggles, hugging Janna as she groaned burrowing her head into Star's arms.

"You're adorable."

Janna only made the noise of blowing a raspberry, earning laughter from Star.

Star stepped out the embrace, though her hand still resting on Janna's shoulder. A small smile grace her features, "I-I'll see you around." Before Janna could react, a quick peck was placed upon her cheek making her mind go blank again.

Only a small 'bye' squeaked past her lips as she watched Star's retreating figure disappear into the crowd. She couldn't fight the goofy grin that was taking over her face. It took almost every part of her just hold in a dreamy sigh.

Well. She had it so much worse than she'd initially thought.

She barely noticed Marco standing beside her nodding at her, "You seem proud of yourself."

She frowned at him. Well kinda. It looked more like a wince or something. It was really hard to get this stupid grin off her face.

"Have you been following me all night?"

He shrugged, "Maybe." He pointed to something at her feet, "I wanted to see where that would end up going."

She looked down at the imitation mistletoe that must've slipped from her hand, then raised an eyebrow at him, "That's pretty unlike you Marco. Actually, I'm kind of impressed. I didn't take you for a-"

"Uh no," he made a face, "I didn't actually expect you to kiss anyone. Especially not Star." He suddenly looked smug, "…much less get flustered over it."

Janna's cheeks went pink and she turned away from him, "Shut up."


End file.
